


Like a Snake with a Lion Roar

by LaughingFreak



Series: Indefinite Hiatus/Discontinued Indefinitely [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Protective Severus Snape, Severus is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: When Severus gets pulled aside by Dumbledore and told by him that he needs to focus on his duty instead of his family he knew it could only get worse. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't going to stand idly by as his family is put into the danger by a man that only cares about the well being of the many and so little about him. He was going to have to tread carefully, but with his husband by his side at least they'll be stronger together.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Indefinite Hiatus/Discontinued Indefinitely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Like a Snake with a Lion Roar

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic I plan on finishing, but I decided to post it regardless. If you don't want to read it because of that then that's okay, I definitely get it. I might go back to it someday, but that's not a guarantee. This was also written a few years ago, it probably shows. If you do read this I hope you like what little I have of it.
> 
> I actually really like the title, what the fuck?

It was a week before the school year started when Severus was called into Dumbledore’s office unexpectedly. He didn’t plan to move into the castle for another couple days or so before the students made their way back for the year. The same time he came back every year for the past decade and coming earlier, even if only for a meeting with the headmaster, did nothing for his enthusiasm or mood. Most of the staff was already set up in their courters in the castle and he greeted McGonagall and Flitwick in passing while he made his way down corridors.

The door to the headmaster’s office staircase opened after he gave the password and Severus strode up the stairs, knocking on the door once at the top.

“Come in, Severus.”

Said man scowled before making his expression neutral and opened the door. The office was in its typical state of colors and chaos. The desk held a bowl of candy, those all flavor jelly beans that always kept a person guessing. Portraits of previous headmasters lined the walls, some empty and some not. At the desk sat Dumbledore with his usual smile and twinkle.

No matter how the headmaster portrayed and gave an atmosphere of calm and safety Severus knew better. Being called with no notice has never led to anything good for the potion’s master. And this time, he felt uneasy and wary, but kept that close to his chest and out of Dumbledore’s sight.

“What is the meaning behind this meeting, Albus?” Severus asked.

Dumbledore wasn’t fazed by the direct question and just smiled at the younger man secretly like he knew what was in Severus’ mind. It only frustrated Severus more even if he didn’t show it. “It’s nice to see you, too, Severus. How are you?” asked the headmaster.

Severus glared. “I’ll be doing better once you get to the bloody point. I still have much to do before the start of term begins,” he answered evenly.

The older wizard hummed and leaned back in his chair, eyeing him thoughtfully. “I suppose you would be rather busy with your daughter and her dance lessons while helping your husband pick roles. The life of a parent and husband are always very difficult, but rewarding.”

Severus’ first instinct was to attack the headmaster with an Unforgivable and lashing out. However, he kept himself together, by some miracle at this point, because he was not a Gryffindor. It was not easy, not with his family found out somehow after years of that information being hidden, but he was spy for a long time. The question was: how did Dumbledore find out?

But when Dumbledore knows something he knew something.

“Her name is Tuesday, correct? Such a unique name, I must say. She is a beautiful dancer, very skilled for her age,” continued Dumbledore. “You must be very proud of her.”

“What do you want from me?” Severus asked, a pang in his heart knowing he was being tied down to something else again. Something that forcing his family to be dragged into.

Dumbledore pulled out a folded parchment from one of his drawers and slid it towards the professor. “She will be a first year this year. She’ll be better protected here at Hogwarts than anywhere else.”

“She will not.”

The old wizard sighed. “Severus, she will be at this school as a student. You cannot keep her hidden in the muggle world forever. If she is found how will she be protected? If you want her safe you will bring her here.”

Severus growled and slammed his hands on the desk, seething, “Is that a threat?”

“No, Severus, that’s a fact. It’ll only be a matter of time. And I’m sorry, Severus, but your priorities are skewed and misplaced.” The professor’s glare hardened. “They are. Your first priority is protecting Harry and then spying for the Order. You can’t do that if half of you is focused on your family.”

“My personal life is none of your concern. And I’ve been doing my job, I’ve done everything you’ve asked. But this,” he motioned at the parchment, “I can’t do this. Not my daughter. Not her.”

Dumbledore just watched the younger man. Severus knew he was being emotional, he knew he was, but this was his daughter. His family—something that was actually his—he needed to protect them. Again, how did the man find out? Was it lack of trust? Was it paranoia?

Even as he argued and put his foot down Severus knew that he was not going to win this. The headmaster believed he was doing the right thing, for the greater good at least, not for him. Never for him. But dammit, he had to try.

The staring contest continued for a moment, minutes it seemed, until Severus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. They both knew that Dumbledore was going to win the argument because they also knew that the old wizard would do what he must. Even if he had to manipulate his spy to keep his sold on him.

Dumbledore wasn’t evil person or even a bad person, but people tend to forget that there are multiple facets to a person. Not everyone was completely of the light or completely of the dark, there was more gray than others realized. Or they ignored the faults of their heroes knowingly. Whatever the reason, Severus was not so lucky to be blinded by another’s faults.

Smiling and encouragingly, Dumbledore set the parchment next to the other man’s hand and said, “I look forward to officially meeting your daughter, Severus.”

As unassuming as that was to Severus it felt like there were things he yet to know about, that Dumbledore may have planned, and he feared the consequences that his family will face.

He felt like he was being punished for finding happiness.

* * *

When Severus made it through the floo from his office and into his living room at home there was a happy squeal of ‘papa’ before he was almost charged to the ground. He caught himself grabbing the top of the fireplace. Severus smiled as he gazed at his daughter in his arms and clutched to him and stroked her black silky hair. She snuggled her face into his torso and hugged him tighter.

And when she finally looked up at him with a smile he felt his heart grow in his love for her. His daughter.

She was a beautiful girl, something she did not receive from him but managed to take from her father. She carried his black hair and eyes and pale skin, but the rest was all from his husband. A slender face with a slight sighting of roundness to soften her features, almond shaped eyes and a buttoned nose. She was a petite girl, slim. But what really made her shine were the dimples when she smiled.

“Papa, you came back sooner than I thought you would. And just in time, too! Daddy’s making dinner,” she said. She gave him one more squeeze before letting go.

Severus smiled. “Really now? And what is your father making?”

“Parmesan Chicken Alfredo, I think. I’m helping him; I’m making the cookies!” she said cheerfully.

“Well, I expect they’ll be the best cookies.”

Tuesday blushed, pleased.

Severus looked towards the kitchen, across the hall from the living room and before a staircase to the upper floor. The house was nice and comfortable. There were three bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom while the first floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room, and another bathroom. And of course there was a basement that Severus used as a potions lab, where his husband was not allowed to go whatsoever. The house wasn’t extravagant and it wasn’t even in the heart of London, but a little outside the city.

If his husband had his way they would be living in a large manor that would be over top with ten bedrooms and just as many bathrooms. With that man’s career he could afford it. It doesn’t mean the man didn’t fill the house with expensive materials and give him or their daughter whatever they asked for if he could.

“Tuesday, go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner. I need to speak with your father.”

Tuesday frowned, but didn’t ask questions or argue, and did as she was told. He was blessed with a well behaved child and he was ever thankful for that. Whenever Severus and his husband had to speak on a private or serious matter all she would do is frown to let know how it worried her. He knew it worried her, but she knew they wouldn’t keep anything from her if it wasn’t necessary.

With a sigh, Severus made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelt of spices, garlic and chicken. A vague scent of cookies baking wafted with the others. At the stove stood his husband stirring a pot of their dinner. His ridiculously long golden hair was pulled back at the nape in a ponytail to keep away from the food and fire on the stove, but the end of the tail still tipped his waist. He was tall like Severus and broad shouldered, more muscular than slender, and skin naturally tanned from the outdoors.

Music played softly from the radio and he danced in spot like he wasn’t dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, singing along. Next to the stove on the counter was an ashtray with a cigarette burning.

“Shane,” called Severus as he stepped into the room.

The blond turned around and grinned. “Sevy, welcome home.” His blue eyes were alight with delight at the sight of Severus, dimples prominent as he smiled. Shane’s strong jaw and face was clean shaven. The blond walked up to the professor and pulled him close by the hips, holding him, and kissed the corner of Severus’ lips.

Severus breathed in his husband’s scent—cigarettes, expensive cologne, pine wood—and wrapped his arms loosely about his waist. He took comfort for a moment in the man’s embrace like he always did to steady himself.

“Sevy, what’s wrong? You’re tense,” asked Shane, brows furrowed and blue eyes worried, as he tightened his grip on him a little.

“Dumbledore knows,” Severus said reluctantly. “About Tuesday, about you.”

Shock filled Shane was his eyes widened in surprise. He pursed his lips. “Do you know how he found out?” he asked.

Severus shook his head. “No. I doubt he would’ve told me had I asked.”

The other man’s eyes lowered to the potion master’s stomach. “What about…?”

“No, and if I have my way he won’t know about that either.”

Shock ebbed away and in its place came determination, concern, and even anger. Shane went to the counter and grabbed the half burnt cigarette and took a drag as he leaned against the counter by the hip. He exhaled and contemplated quietly for a moment. While he was in thought Severus stirred the pot one last time before turning off the burner on the stove.

“What’d he want?” Shane finally asked.

“He wants Tuesday to attend Hogwarts. Says it’s best for her protection,” Severus answered dully.

“Well, Hogwarts is the safest place, that isn’t a lie—” Severus snorted at this. “But that doesn’t explain why he cares about having Tuesday there.”

That was when Severus looked down, away.

The peculiar action caught Shane’s attention. “It’s more than that, isn’t it? He’s using this to manipulate you.”

“Yes,” Severus answered quietly.

Shane crushed his cigarette in his hand and paced the kitchen, body tense. Usually, Shane was really laidback, it took a lot to anger him, and he was generally a friendly man to a fault. It was the complete opposite to Severus and his personality. But when it came to his loved ones it was a different story all together. And though the man refrained from violence unless necessary when his loved ones were in danger it flew out the window and he becomes vicious with the need to protect them.

Neither of them was handling this well though, Severus being more emotional due to his pregnancy and Shane carrying an aura of aggression. Both felt a loss of control for the situation. Almost twenty years of being together quietly—keeping to the muggle world in terms of their personal life more than Severus cared to admit—and suddenly everything was coming out in the open. And not even by their own desires, it was out of nowhere. Had they gotten complacent? Where did they make a mistake?

Severus didn’t know the reasoning or the how or where, but he knew he was going to keep the only people he had and cared for safe. He had to.

It was Shane that broke the tense silence, stopping in front of him and crossing his arms. “If Dumbledore knows then Voldemort will find out in short time as well.”

“It’s very likely,” agreed Severus.

“Hogwarts is safe from Voldemort, but how will we protect her from Dumbledore if things don’t go as he likes?”

“With the Dark Lord I have a plan thought out, but there is danger to it. As for Dumbledore I was hoping you would come to Hogwarts and teach or become a part of the staff in some way.”

Shane nodded. “Done. Even if I can’t get a position I’ll be there anyways. I’ll be an assistant if I have to.” The blond stepped into the professor’s space and took his face between his hands. “I’ll call my agent in the morning and let them know I won’t be taking roles for a while. A little hiatus from the limelight.” He kissed him then rested his forehead against his husband’s.

Severus said nothing, only closed his eyes and calmed his nerves by taking deep breaths.

The two remained like that, in each other’s embrace, until moments later there were footsteps coming down the staircase. If Tuesday wanted she could’ve been quieter, but it was her discreet way of letting them know she was on her way towards them when they were in private conversation.

The two adults pulled apart slightly, Shane keeping in contact with him by keeping his hand on his lower back. Not letting his husband be clingy out of worry and protectiveness he moved to gather cups for the table. Shane sighed and went to grab plates and silverware.

Tuesday peeked around the corner and asked in a concerned voice, “Can I come in now? Are you done talking?”

The blond grinned at her, hiding the signs of their previous conversation from her, and said, “Of course, princess. Come on in, food’s ready.”

The timer for the oven went off. “And so are the cookies!” she exclaimed happily as she ran for the oven mittens.

As Severus watched his husband and daughter go about the kitchen, chattering happily, he dreaded having to ruin that happiness. But he had to. They were going to have to talk to her tonight, explain to her the situation. She’s a smart girl, she’ll understand, but he hoped she took it well.

He’d find out tonight.


End file.
